What is a Monster?
by MigetX
Summary: A Yautja clan leader finds himself with an Ooman pup who he raises as his own. She lives, loves, hunts and fights without knowing her true nature. Will the joing of two clans be enough to defeat the new Ooman army.
1. You maybe Ooman but your my daughter

Just a little something that had been playing in my head for a while now. This I rated M because I have a tendency to make my stories that way unless restrained but restraining is so much effort, I guess I'm naturally morbid. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Predator or alien. That delight belongs to Fox but characters and names are mine as well as the plot I guess.

Scenes later in chapters should include all sorts of juicy bits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mighty Yautja peered done at the broken form of the ooman at his feet with his head tilted to one side regarding it thoughtfully. He looked up and clicking could be heard from behind the steely mask he wore as he seemed to contemplate something. He sighed almost remorsefully to himself. He had fought many of this kind before and never had he ever encountered such a spineless group of pups. Granted most seemed to be scientists and not worthy of being hunted but he expected a lot more from what appeared to be the oomans protectors. It was pitiful really as he expected much more of a fight.

He adjusted his Awu'asa slightly as he attached another trophy. His armour like most others was a steely dark grey with his clan symbol emblazoned on his shoulder piece for all to see. The only difference was the slight marbled effect on the metals surface giving the effect of pulsing energy within his Awu'asa as the light danced across it. The symbol was basic; resembling a white eye with four white lines swirled round to meet in the centre where a red dot sat glaring. His dread locks where midnight black with golden ringlets holding them in place and they cascaded down his back like a waterfall of darkness. His skin was a mottled cast of various green hues with light brown splotches leaving his chest pale white. His skin could have reminded a passing ooman of a deadly reptile, one with shouldered plasma cannon, twin wrist blades, other sharp implements of death and four hundred or so pounds of killer instinct to back it up and should never be taken lightly.

He took a step forward when the air rippled and before him appeared another of his kind slightly smaller but just as impressive. The smaller bowed his head respectively to the former who merely jerked his head by way of acknowledgement.

"It would appear my Lord that the Queen is not here," a voice said and the taller Yautja looked down.

That's right he had forgotten. Their true purpose here was to capture a Queen of the Kainde Amedha (Hard Meat) but after many weeks of restlessness he could say he got a little carried away and forgot their mission. Not that it mattered anyway, as they would have had to get through the oomans to get to the Queen. That seemed a waste of time now since the damned beast was not here. He clicked his mandibles in irritation his subordinate waiting nervously beside him.

He looked down at the younger Yautja. "Where is Elder Fark'ra?"

"Two levels above us my Lord."

With a nod the taller indicated for him to lead the way. With a quick backwards step the young Yautja turned to briskly lead the way. As they ascended in the lift of the oomans he scowled fiercely behind his mask. How come it was not here when all their information had said that the Ooman's had managed to capture one? He admired their bravery as the capture of a queen was not by all means an easy feat. He knew from experience.

The doors hissed open and his subordinate lead him into a room filled with panels and unfamiliar equipment. Jars of liquid lined cabinets on the walls mostly smashed from the brief confrontation that had happened. In the corner cowered an ooman female with dark hair and pale white skin and fear reeked from her in waves. He gave her the briefest of glimpses as all their kind looked relatively the same to him. He looked across the room and the Elder stood with a few others and was steadily regarding a jar of some sorts with a strange looking creature inside, obviously dead.

"Fark'ra!" he growled pushing a table roughly out of his way.

The Elder looked up his greying dreads flicking to the side as he regarded the on coming figure.

"Ah, my Lord Kelron'nak…"

"Why isn't the Queen here," Kelron'nak demanded of the Elder who calmly stared at his seething superior.

"I do not know," the Elder confessed in a light voice, "It would appear that it has been moved beyond our reach."

Kelron'nak growled with repressed frustration and he turned to glare solidly at the pitiful female who continued to cower in the corner. Seeing that such a heated gaze was upon her she screamed and flung her arms above her head as if by doing so he might just disappear and all this was just a bad dream.

"Speak with her," Kelron'nak demanded the Elder, "You speak Ooman so get her to tell us where it is!"

The Elder sighed, "Yes my Lord."

With deliberate slowness he approached the quivering lump and knelt beside her speaking as soothingly as his deep growling voice could. With a shake of his head he righted himself and turned to approach Kelron'nak.

"She said it was taken to a planet but does not know where."

"And why not?"

The Elder shrugged, "Maybe she was not important enough to give such information to."

Kelron'nak growled again and looked down at the console before him. Upon one of the screens was what appeared to be a schematic of an organic being, humanoid in nature and it flashed various un-meaningful numbers at him. He shook his head and gave the order to leave this wretched place. It, for some reason, smelt funny and he did not like it. It made him feel uneasy but as he turned to leave a curious noise met his ears.

He looked up to see a door he had failed to notice upon entering and approached it. The women looked up and let out a defiant scream flinging her self at him.

"NOOOO!"

With a quick motion of his arm she flew across the room hit the wall and slid down the hard metal landing on the floor in a lifeless lump. Ignoring this Kelron'nak walked through the door purposefully and paused. There it was again, that noise which sounded slightly familiar. He continued to walk down the corridor and passed a large window that looked as if it were meant for viewing. He stopped and peered into the room that was bare except for a pile of rags in the corner and the walls and floors where a blinding, clinical white. At first he thought he was imagining things as the room appeared empty but then a squeal told him otherwise. Then the pile of rags moved and a fleshy coloured hand appeared waving at him. Curious he entered the room via a door to his left and approached the pile. A bubble of laughter erupted from the pile and it stirred. From within it seemed like something was trying to escape but to no avail. Kneeling close to it he quickly flicked a piece of rag aside then stopped. Amongst the rags was a pup but an ooman one. _What where they doing here?_ He thought to himself and cocked his head. The ooman pup cooed and cocked its head mimicking his movements. A rumbling chuckle escaped from his mask and the baby waved its arms a huge smile on its round face. Kelron'nak reached out a talon and softly stroked the pup's face from forehead to chin marvelling at how soft its flesh felt. Staring at him intently was a pair of fiery amber coloured eyes and he thought it were strange for a human to have such coloured eyes. The pup suddenly grabbed his talon with a peel of delighted laughter and shoved it in its mouth. Kelron'nak jerked back in surprise staring at the drool on his finger. The pup suddenly whimpered its tiny face screwing up, tears welling up in its bright eyes. The huge Yautja looked down nervously and shook his head pleading.

"No, no, no, please, no."

The tiny thing hiccupped then took a lungful of air before letting out an ear splitting wail the tears rolling down its red cheeks. With out thinking Kelron'nak shoved his finger back inside the pup's mouth. To his intense relief the baby seemed satisfied and suck on the talon chewing on it gently with its toothless gums. The sensation felt weird to him its gums feeling a little… rubbery. He cocked head again as the pup regarded him with out fear and the pup wrapped its tiny hands round the huge finger, the little hands barely able to reach all the way around the mass. The pup cooed again letting go of the talon and waved its tiny plump arms with delight. The pup then took the talon out of its mouth and looked at it thoughtfully giving it tiny squeezes and light slaps.

Kelron'nak's heart suddenly melted as he continued to watch the small infant as it played with his finger. Every now and then it would look up at him with a huge, bright smile giggling ecstatically. His thoughts drifted back to the ship where his three young sons's awaited him. The twins were barely three and the oldest was six, and proving the capable little hunter but all a handful. He remembered the day's when the pups were born with clarity and how fragile that they had appeared to him. They had fit in his one hand perfectly, so small and helpless. They were not so helpless now but back then he felt this over powering need to protect and realised he was starting to feel the same now.

A confliction of emotions played out before him as he was torn between leaving the child to a cold fate and scooping it up in his arms, and taking it with him. He knew that his clan would argue their point but as he watched the infant he could not help the swelling emotion he felt. He tapped his free fingers on his knee as he thought rapidly. The pup would die if he left it or perhaps some oomans would arrive shortly and save it. He shook his awesome head denying that possibility.

With a swift movement he picked up the child with both hands and stood up regarding the pup and it stared back mumbling to its self. He then realised the pup was naked and quite obviously female if the genitals were anything to go by, or he thought it was female as the exposed flesh resembled his species form. She also seemed to be a little old to be a newborn and surmised that she was at least a year old. With a shiver he picked up a rag and wrapped the pup tightly to keep her warm. Her… he never had a daughter. The thought actually pleased him and wondered what his son's reaction would be. He chuckled making the pup coo again and he could not help but laugh even more. Setting the tiny thing into the crook of his arm he left the roof in a brisk walk.

_Hmm, a daughter…_

The pup played with the rat skull that hung from his necklace hitting him on the chest with it. She giggled happily till they entered the room he had come from. She fell quiet and started to whimper again. Kelron'nak looked down and saw that she was staring at the room with eyes filled with fear. With a yank, she ripped the skull from the string and threw it across the room with so much vehemence it startled him. The pup then turned and buried its tiny face into his chest remaining quiet.

The huge Yautja then grew angry because, what ever happened here, it involved this infant and that sickened him. The thought that oomans would experiment on pups sickened him more. Repulsed he stalked from the room and sought his ship.

Arriving safe on his ship he immediately called for a briefing of all the elders and best hunters of his clan then marched to the briefing room. Almost forgotten the pup looked up and stared about her with her curious amber eyes. Around them Yautja stared with a mixture of shock and confusion. He ignored the stares and walked through a door. Inside housed a long table with seats running down each side of it. His own chair was on the far end of the table, high backed and imposing. The skulls and bones were meant to inspire fear more than anything else. With wide strides he sat down leaning back into the uncomfortable material with the infant now on his lap playing with his black mesh vest.

Not soon after the elders and other hunters began to arrive looking to him curiously. They eyed the infant suspiciously but kept all opinions to themselves. Before seating they all saluted smartly and he nodded as a sign for them to sit. As they did so the infant looked up to see what all the screeching noise was and smiled seeing lots of others like the one she sat on. Maybe they will play with her.

Still ignoring the stares he got right to business.

"Well," he demanded, "How did those oomans manage to slip the Kainde Amedha Queen out from under our noses?!"

The table was quiet and he growled.

"Well!"

An elder coughed leaning forward slightly, "It could of happened that they have somehow managed to get their hands on our cloaking technology and used it for their own."

There were murmurs of agreement passing round the table but Kelron'nak did not feel altogether convinced; they had missed something he was sure of it.

"But they could not of known we were coming," he stated readjusting himself as the pup attempted to climb onto his head, "We were cloacked ourselves. They did not have the time to get a Queen onto a separate ship, not without us noticing. "

The table remained quiet and he looked up with a scowl hidden behind his mask.

"What!"

They all shifted uncomfortably except for some of the more seasoned elders who regarded their leader with a mixture of annoyance and irritation.

"Where did you find that ooman pup?" Fark'ra asked the contempt evident in his voice.

Kelron'nak glared at him but the elder was not relenting. Another elder leaned forward and wheezed, "Are you an idiot! What if the ooman's come looking for it?"

The yautja shrugged indifferently, "It was alone I don't think they will."

Titters and angry clickings erupted from around the tables and he knew they would be disapproving but he did not care in the slightest.

The infant looked round the table looking a little confused and hurt by their strange noises. With a small cry of anger she ripped another rat skull from Kelron'nak's chest and threw it not caring where it landed. It had not flown far when it landed with a dull clank on Elder Fark'ra's head and he growled. Small laughs rumbled round the table making the infant squeal and giggle with pleasure as it bobbed up and down on the spot whilst Kelron'nak held her for safety's sake. He too chuckled brushing a small lock of flaxen hair from her eyes.

"She's rather spirited," another elder commented and he chuckled, "Got one up one you though didn't it Fark'ra."

"Shut up Kefnor."

"Enough," Kelron'nak ordered and all fell silent and he sighed, "It has been a long day… If there is any other news I will be in my quarters." With out another word he up and left. All was silent till the clan leader had left and the room immediately broke out into harsh whispers but he did not care. If he wanted the child, he would keep it. Yes, they would protest but they can kiss his arse for all he would care.

He sighed again looking down at the pup still wrapped in the rag. _Must get you clothes, _he thought and the pup yawned. He smiled beneath his mask and pulled her closer. She in turn snuggled further into the crook of his arm.

He finally found himself at his quarters and walked in. Three bodies hit him at once and he looked down to see his son's clasp his legs. They squealed, so delighted at the sight of their father that two of them forgot they were naked and dripping wet. A female Yautja rushed in with two towels draped over her arms and she looked a little harried. She took one look at Kelron'nak and collapsed to her knees.

"I apologise my lord if I had known I would have had them ready sooner," she wheezed.

He looked down at the nanny and laughed startling the aged Yautja.

"It's alright Mineor I'll deal with them."

With a sigh of relief she handed the towels over and left hardly noticing the tired infant in his arm. He set her in a chair by his bed and set to work drying his hyper twin son's. The oldest was already dressed in his night wear which consisted of a long shirt with no sleeves. He approached the ooman pup curiously cautious not to get too close till his father told him what it was. The baby sat and stared with its huge amber coloured eyes blinking only when he blinked. He then cocked his head to the side and she did the same. With an impish grin he reached out and touched the baby making her giggle. The young Yautja jumped back with surprise and looked at his father who was still dealing with the twins. With a small gulp he approached again and the pup reached out its stumpy arms making grabbing motions with her tiny hands.

"Come on Jerical, Kelra'va time to get dressed."

Kelron'nak held the twins under both arms and they struggled like mad laughing with jovial delight. One managed to wriggle free and ran around trying to flee from the massive Yautja that came up behind him. After what seemed an age Kelron'nak managed to get both twins in bed wear leaving himself time enough to breath and remove his mask. As he did so a scream of pain made him drop his mask. He whirled round and the ooman pup had fallen from the chair with his oldest son rigid, staring with shock. The infant bawled it lungs out and with a great swoop he pick her up hugging her to his chest. The young pup calmed down and hiccupped noisily murmuring softly to herself.

"I...I… didn't do it," his son stammered and his father looked down with sharp yellow eyes very much like the ones that stared back at him. They softened however and he motioned for the boy to follow who did tentively.

"What is it Father?" the young boy asked as he followed to the bed chamber for him and his siblings.

"This is an ooman pup," his father replied placing the female pup on a of what looked like a chest of drawers and rummaged through one draw.

"Is… is it dangerous?"

The sincerity of the question made Kelron'nak laugh and he pulled out a smaller version of the bed wear his son's wore.

"This would have to do," he murmured closing the draw and removed the rag from the pup replacing it with what he had in his hand.

"Well is it?" the boy persisted.

Kelron'nak shook his head and smiled his mandibles clicked together in amusement.

"No, she is not," he replied pulling the garment over the squirming girls head.

"No wonder she looks funny," the boy said matter-of-factly, "she's a girl."

Kelron'nak laughed again, "Into bed with you Galvanuk." He gave the small boy a push towards a bed on the far side and the boy looked at it scornfully.

"Do I have to go to bed now?" he whined, "I'm not tired at all." Galvanuk yawned widely.

His father shook his head as he herded his son into bed after much protest. He decided that just for tonight she would sleep with him until he can get a bed for her. He was about to leave the room when Galvanuk sat up in his bed.

"Father?"

"Yes boy."

"If she's a girl, then what's her name?"

Kelron'nak paused thoughtfully and shrugged. He confessed he did not really give it much thought. The boy hummed as he too thought to himself.

"Well, she really should have a name, so I know what to call her when I want to talk to her," the boy said, "Something nice."

The ooman pup snored softly as Kelron'nak cradled the pup in his arm. Despite being of a completely different species the pup did look beautiful and innocent.

"I think mama's name," the boy said suddenly and Kelron'nak looked up with a fierce scowl but the boy hardly flinched, "She has eyes like mama had."

"Good night son," Kelron'nak said in a monotone turning to leave.

"I think you should," the boy stated.

"Good Night Galvanuk!" he said with a little force in his tone.

The boy sighed and slid further under his cover, "Good night Father."

Kelron'nak remained in a thoughtful daze as he entered his own bed chamber and lay the sleeping pup on the left side of the bed, then dressed him self in his own bed wear that looked like a larger version of what his son's wore. He lay down alongside the pup and stroked the flaxen hair marvelling at its softness. Not even a Yautja pup had skin or hair this soft. He sighed as he came to the realisation that he did have to give her a name. He tried to avoid thinking of his mate's name as he continued to stare at the sleeping infant but as he thought harder upon it he also then realised his son was right, his mates name seemed almost perfect, Sholeh, _fire;_ for that was what her eyes resembled as her burning gaze stared intently at you, a fire, a fire of hope, passion, strength and courage. All these thing he would teach her and the honour of their ways, and she would grow to become a mighty huntress just like his mate had been before her fall at the will of the Kainde Amedha. The pup murmured in her sleep and rolled over so she looked at him and he smiled. This was now his daughter, his little Sholeh and nothing could take her away from him.

Something climbing onto the bed broke him from his thoughts and he looked down as three figures crawled up and nuzzled against him and the pup.

"So what's her name father?" a small voice asked into the darkness.

"Sholeh," he replied in a soft voice.

Galvanuk smiled, "Good, I like that name."

Kelron'nak leaned up on his elbow and looked at his three sons that lay before him and he chuckled. The twins lay either side of Sholeh and Galvanuk was on the far side with a protective arm over all three.

"She's your new sister," Kelron'nak whispered to his son and the boy stirred.

"I never had a sister before," Galvanuk murmured sleepily.

Kelron'nak lay back down on his side and lay his long muscled arm across all four of his children in a protective embrace.

"You do now my son, you do now and her name is Sholeh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dr Turner, Dr Turner?"

She opened her eyes to stare almost accusingly at the junior science assistant. The young man cowered slightly giving the women a nervous smile. Turning away she sat up with a low groan, every inch of her fibre screamed. She managed to sit up right flicking her long dark hair aside and holding her head before it rolled from her shoulders.

"Damn that monster hit me hard."

"Dr Turner?"

She turned sharply and glared at the young man.

"What!" she hissed. When she saw him jump back slightly sending his wire frame glasses askew she grimaced. "Report."

"Well all the marines are dead including General Bennett," he told her running a quivering hand through his lank brown hair.

"Like that was a surprise," she snorted scornfully. _Bloody Military_, she thought. They were here just for appearances anyway to hide what they were really doing, which was a lot more than intergalactic research. She slid from the table she had been lying on and looked round at the scene of devastation making her cringe.

"Did they find the queen?" she asked suddenly a hint of panic in her voice her skinny body rigid. Her eyes darted to the open door and set off at a brisk trot with urgency etched into every step.

"No Dr Turner, they didn't," the young man said following after the panicking women, "The cloak managed to hold up just long enough."

A sigh of relief escaped her lips but her brisk pace did not slow as she passed the empty room and farther down the corridor. She did not notice, however, that one of the windows she passed was empty whilst the rest still held their inhabitants, which was children of various ages sitting in their lonely corners; each with flaxen hair and burning amber eyes that glared with smouldering hatred as she passed.

She stopped at the dead end and slammed the side of her fist into a nondescript panel that slid aside with a hiss of escaping air. It revealed an embedded security machine with a protruding piece that she breathed on. A green light flashed and a computerised voice said, "Welcome Dr Francine Turner."

A door slid open with a hiss in front of her revealing another more elaborate lab filled with analysis machines, testing chambers, a comprehensive digital microscope and other unnameable machines of various purposes. She strode across the room with the assistant close behind her towards another door which led to an observation lounge. With deliberate slowness she walked in to the lounge and peered through the shatter proof glass with a look of unadulterated wonder and pleasure. She hit a button impatiently and the air rippled and melted like quicksilver.

The room that she looked into was nothing more than ice box with a large black object encased in ice in the centre. On closer inspection one would notice the bulbous sack towards the back, the skeletal like limps and body and not to mention the most domineering feature, the large crest and head. This was the Queen she was so willing to protect and with her so many questions could be answered and so much could be accomplished.

The thought made her breath catch in her throat and she drew closer to the window pressing her forehead to the cool glass.

"Erm Dr Turner I hate to disturb you," her assistant said, "But there's something you should know."

She turned from the window and glared once more at the man a scowl on her pretty face.

"Well it seems that one of the Hunters took one of the specimens."

The women cocked her head to the side, "Which one?"

"Number Thirteen, the latest Ma'am."

A harsh bark of laughter escaped her throat. Her breath condensed on the glass as she looked back to the Xenomorph Queen her eyes narrowed shrewdly.

"It was a flawed design anyway," she murmured, "It can keep it as a pet for all I care." Her tone was harsh and cruel as her lips twitched. All that mattered now was the Queen and from her, her designs would be perfect, flawless and not these genetic mishaps. Her DNA was the key she was so sure would give her the answers she sought, she knew it.

The young man shifted uncomfortably in the doorway. "I'll go prepare the lab."

"You do that."

With a look of relief he fled into the lab leaving her to look upon the impressive vastness of the Queen and there she could see the future and she cared not the carpet of blood that would flow before her. This time she would not be denied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Why there another clan on my ship, Daddy

I really, really apologize for the lateness of the chapter but I had looks of stuff thrown at me like life usually does. I hope you enjoy this chapter had a little writers block with it but, meh, it happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own AVP that delight belongs to Fox

Five Years Later

Galvanuk held a training stick in both his hands and the metal strained and groaned in his grip as it began to bow. His hands were gripped tightly round it and his body shook but not from the effort of bending the shiny metal stick but anger as a dreadful low growl escaped his young throat. His burning hot gaze rested on the fidgeting Yautja before him, which were at least half his size and looked at him then each other fearfully.

"What do you mean you lost her!" he growled again his mandibles clicking furiously.

Jerical looked up and shrugged nervously, "she just… ran off really fast like."

"Yeah," his twin spoke supporting his brother, "You know how fast she can run Galva. And anyway it was his fault."

Jerical stared at his twin hard, "What do you mean MY fault! You were watching her!" He poked his brother hard in the chest.

"Yeah but if you hadn't distracted me she wouldn't of run off!" Kelra'va replied angrily poking back.

Before Galvanuk could blink the twins began to claw and punch each other fervently. With a roll of his eyes Galvanuk grabbed a hand full of dreadlocks and knocked their heads together and as soon as he let go they crumpled to the floor moaning, clutching their foreheads.

"Do you realise what you've done," Galvanuk scolded, "There is another clan on board who are guests and they would not understand she is one of us, UNDERSTAND!"

With little whimpers they nodded. "Sorry Galva," they chorused and the older Yautja sighed.

"Alright lets split up and look for her," he ordered putting the training stick aside, "lets split up she shouldn't of gone far."

His brothers clambered to their feet and with out a word walked off in different directions. Galvanuk looked around the training room and his mandibles clicked thoughtfully. He looked to see which way the twins went then took off in another direction his irritation etched into each step.

He loved his younger sister but sometimes she could be more of a handful then the twins and there was just one of her. He sighed as he walked through a door and turned left. He was more than worried, he was anxious as he had promised his father he would protect her when she was in trouble and today she more than likely could end up dead with that other clan on board. They did not know his father had an Ooman for a daughter so they might entertain themselves with her. He shuddered and the thought spurred him on with renewed determination. He had to find her before something happened and if something did he would never forgive himself.

Sholeh clutched the little Yautja doll to her self and shivered. Why did the ship have to be so cold? She thought. She got to a corner and peered round it looking out for any familiar persons that might want to catch her. She grinned when she saw no one and skipped lightly along the corridor humming pleasantly to her self. She had played hide and seek many times but this was the longest she had gone without any one catching her. She felt quite proud of that little fact.

She looped a stray strand of golden hair around her ear. Her hair had been styled in the way every Yautja had theirs except hers did not fuse together giving the appearance of thick wires but instead had to be redone every day as the silky hair fell out of the ringlets used to hold it together.

"Hey Meti," she said talking to her doll, "they haven't found us yet and it has been ages."

In truth she had been lost for the better part of an hour. Well lost in the sense that she knew where she was but every one else did not. She had done this so many times now she knew almost every inch of the ship, even the places she was not allowed to go. At the moment she was heading to the mess hall where all the hunters ate. She was feeling hungry and wondered if any of the hunters would give her their food.

Before she got to another junction in the corridor a door hissed open in front of her and out stepped another male Yautja child at least a foot taller than her. She gasped and dropped her doll. The boy turned and looked at her in surprise blinking slightly. She took a step back fear clutching her chest. She had never seen him before, who was he? She turned and fled whimpering as she went. She kept running and running till she was out of breath and the corridor unexpectedly ended. She touched the cold sheet metal and quivered.

"Who was that?" she asked aloud and looked down and blinked.

"Meti!" she squeaked looking down at her empty arms in shock. She looked round to see if her doll was nearby but it was nowhere to be seen. She braved to walk down the corridor a little further looking around desperately for her favourite doll.

"Lost something?" an unfamiliar voice asked. She slowly turned and the Yautja from before stood towering over her, her doll dangling from his clasped claw. She gasped staring at her doll then the young male Yautja.

"Give it back!" she demanded trying to put on a brave face, angry he had her doll.

He dangled the doll in front of her face in a taunting manner and his mandibles clicked with amusement but it just made her angrier.

"Make me."

She made a growling noise and he laughed.

"Aww, how cute."

She then let out a scream and lashed out with a balled fist, which connected with a resounding thud on his head. Although he was that much taller than her he made the mistake of bending forward with in range. He dropped the doll in surprise and his hands went protectively to his head. With a sweeping motion Sholeh picked up the doll and held it close, nuzzling it gently.

"How dare you hit me!" the boy roared shaking his fists at her threateningly. She cowered slightly holding the doll closer. "Don't you know who I am?!"

"Humph Don't you know who **I** am?" she replied planting her fist into her hip and shifting her weight so her hip stuck out at an angle like she had seen some of the older girls do when talking to males. He blinked back in evident confusion and she rolled her eyes. With the hand she held the doll with she showed him the crest that told everyone she was the clan leader's daughter. Shocked, he took a step backward and shook his head in disbelief. In response he angrily thrust his own crest in her face. She looked at it and realised he too was the son of a clan leader. Another clan on her ship, when did that happen?

"I don't believe you're the daughter of the great Kelron'nak," he said poking her in the shoulder. Set slightly off balance she stepped back and glared her amber eyes burning.

"Oh and why is it so unbelievabubble," she growled back poking him just as hard in the chest, "What is it, is it because I'm not like everyone else."

She screamed and punched him in the shoulder. The young Yautja stepped back looking a little frightened as she advanced on him.

"I can do stuff evewyone else can," she quailed at the top of her voice, "Just because I'm smaller and, and look diffewent I can still beat you!"

With another scream she kicked him in the groin and with a satisfied smirk she watched him collapse to the floor groaning and cradling him self. She made to stamp on his face but he rolled out of the way just in time and got back to his feet swaying unsteadily.

She held the doll close to her again nuzzling it lovingly, "Its okay Meti I won't let the mean boy hurt you." She turned and glared at him again her eyes a fire with burning anger.

She again advanced on the poor boy and with out any other alternative he held up his hands defensively, awaiting the feel of her strike on his flesh but to his surprise none came.

He looked past his hands and sighed with relief at the familiar figure of Galvanuk who was holding the little girl by her wrists. She squirmed relentlessly whimpering and squeaking as she tried again and again to break free. The boy gasped staring at the girl suddenly as if he had never seen her before. Along her skin solid black lines had appeared curving along her skin making an intricate pattern; they definitely were not there before. Her eyes seemed to glow orangey as she screamed and hissed at him. He looked up at the older Yautja questioningly but the boy glared at him, hard.

"I suggest you leave Leyk," Galvanuk growled.

"But what are those marking?" he asked in a small voice.

The boy hesitated but a quick bark from Galvanuk sent him scampering away towards his quarters.

Finally alone Galvanuk quickly spun his little sister around and knelt besides her staring hard into her eyes. She stared back the angry glow ebbing away leaving them as they were before and the black lines disappeared as if they had never been there. She smiled warmly as if she had never been angry at all.

"Hi Galva, looking for me?"

"You have to be more careful Sholeh," he scolded her giving the little girl a gentle shake to stress his words. "What if another of his clan had come by and seen you."

She looked down ashamedly at the floor and little tears swelled into her bright eyes.

"I'm sorwy Galva," she sniffed rubbing her nose. "He surpwised me and took Meti, see he torned her." She held up the doll for him to see and he rolled his eyes. He drew the small girl into a hug and lifted her effortlessly from the floor.

"Lets take you back and Mineor can fix Meti Ok."

She gave her older brother a huge smile and hugged his head making him chuckle. He walked off down the corridor with her held firmly in his arms so she could not escape. She chatted idly away into his ear but he was half listening as the sound of footfalls carried themselves to him and he glanced quickly around the corner. He swore quietly to himself as he saw his Father with the other clan leader. Thinking quickly he left his little sister in a crevice in the wall and looked up just as they passed then stopped. His Father looked at him and clicked his Mandibles behind his mask in a pleased fashion.

"This Uke'brana is my eldest son, Galvanuk," at the sound of his name Galvanuk bowed respectively to his superiors.

"Ah I see he is not yet blooded," the other clan leader said airily.

Kelron'nak laughed heartily, "he is not yet old enough but I am hoping it will be soon."

The Yautja nodded with agreement, "I, myself have a son but it will be a while before he is ready. Have you any other children?"

"Yes I do, Twin boys and a daughter," Kelron'nak suddenly went rigid as he realised what he said but was quick to recover him self.

Galvanuk's breath quickened at the mention of his sister and tentatively looked over his shoulder to see if she was still there and choked with shock, she was gone. He whipped round trying not to make it too obvious that he was looking for something, his stomach filled with dread.

"A daughter?" Uke'brana asked with interest and Kelron'nak nodded.

"Yes but she is very ill at the moment and is too weak to venture the ship the poor little thing," he quickly lied.

"No I'm not Daddy," a little voice said and he looked down to see the visage that was more than recognisable.

"I'm just fine," Sholeh said with a small smile and she looked up at the shocked Yautja leader then to the unfamiliar Yautja beside him who was looking at her with quiet interest. She smiled at him and walked up beaming at him her bright eyes huge and appealing.

Kelron'nak nearly choked and looked accusingly to his son who stood there quivering with fright trying his best to convey that it was an accident.

"Well now, who is this?" Uke'brana asked kneeling down so he was eye level with the child.

"My names Sholeh, what's yours?"

"Uke'brana."

She thought about this for a moment before giving the unfamiliar name a try, "Uke'bwana."

The Yautja chuckled, "You're an Ooman?"

The little girl blinked and thought about it for a moment.

"I guess," she said twirling the hem of her dress around her finger, "but I can't tell because I have never sawed one before."

She leaned forward and whispered "Jerical tells me they smell funny."

The Yautja chuckled again looking up at Kelron'nak, his expression unreadable behind his mask. He looked back to Sholeh who stared at him with great interest, as she had never seen another Yautja except those of her own clan. She suddenly grinned showing her pearly white teeth.

"Will you play with me?" she asked and the Yautja shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid I can't child, I am quite busy at the moment but perhaps another time."

Sholeh pouted sadly but nodded turning and grasping Galvanuk's hand that stared down at her in disbelief.

"It was very charitable to take on an Ooman as your own," Uke'brana said straitening, "But I can see why you did she is quite adorable."

Kelron'nak sighed with relief and the other Yautja laughed.

"It's alright and besides its becoming more common than you may think," Uke'brana said matter of factually. "Some young and others older. The Oomans are proving to be quite the capable race."

"They certainly are," Kelron'nak agreed patting his daughter's head beaming at her proudly.

"You must tell me how you found her," the clan leader said curiously as Kelron'nak led on.

"Maybe later," he turned to Galvanuk and quickly told him to get Sholeh back to their quarters and walked off with the leader of the other clan.

"She has unusual eyes for a human," Galvanuk heard the leader say as they left. He turned and half dragged his little sister back to their quarters where he left her. As he was about to leave he bumped into the twins and they were quick to ask what had happened. He told them everything from the confrontation with the other clan leader's son and to meeting Uke'brana himself. The twins looked to each other nervously, what the hell is their father going to say about this.

"Right you boneheads stay here and look after her and don't let her out of your sight again, please," Galvanuk nearly begged and they nodded. He then left them to resume his disturbed training. He just had to get this new move right before Father could continue teaching him.

The twins stared at each other and sat either side of their sister who looked rather smug about something. Wordlessly they each reached into their pouches and simultaneously gave her something wrapped, which she gladly took. She unwrapped one and popped it in her mouth chewing happily whilst stowing the other in a hole in the back of her doll. She silently slid off the bed and pointed to a spot on the floor. Reluctantly one of the twins slid off the bed and assumed the spot she had pointed and she pointed at another spot, which the other twin took. She turned her back and counted aloud each time the twins would take a step and then she stopped, and turned. The twins froze a still as statues.

"Ha, ha, Jerical you moved," she giggled and the said twin went back to where he started.

Charlie slipped a thick wad of paperwork sliding from his grasp and it scattered across the corridor. In a frenzied panic he gathered them up not bothering to put them in order, there was time for that later but for now he could not let her see his accident. He straightened cautiously and looked down either way of the corridor, breathing a sigh of relief he walked off towards the nearest end and walked through the door.

The lab was quiet and the only figure that could be seen amongst the machinery was the thin form of Dr Turner as she busied her self with one of her experiments. Charlie placed the wad of paper on a desk and began to wade through it trying to put it back into order. A sudden scream of fury made him jump with surprise and threw the sheaves of paper in his hands up into the air. Quickly he gathered them up just as Dr Turner turned and threw something across the room. The metal implement hit the wall with clang and clattered to the floor.

"Why won't it **WORK**!!!" she screamed grabbing fists full of hair and tugged manically at it.

"Erm wh-what went wr-wrong this t-time Doctor," he asked meekly adjusting his glasses as he spoke.

The thin women turned staring at him coldly. Her face etched with the frustration she felt. She growled again and whacked a glass jar which sailed through the air and smashed as it hit the wall. She turned her back and grabbed the edge of the table to calm her self.

"The genes… so many I just… just can't get a hold of them," she hissed through clenched teeth. She let out another scream and punched the table.

"Er, the, the answer will c-come to you d-doctor, I'm s-sure," Charlie told her trying to give the women some hope.

She turned and fixed him with a deathly glare, snorting with amusement.

"You trying to cheer me up Bennett?" she asked coarsely a sneer playing on her lips.

The young man jumped at the sound of his name and mumbled something incoherent. She slowly turned and advanced on the tall, gangly assistant who quaked fearfully. Her cheek began to twitch, repressed malice showing plainly on her once pretty face. The bags under her eyes clearly visible even in the gloom of the lab.

"Do you realise that I am trying to do the work of SEVEN different people?" she asked her teeth still clenched.

He nodded his breath quickening with fear and he backed away only to find his way blocked by a cabinet.

"After those cowardly bastards left I had to continue my work alone with only you here for company," she said in a harsh voice, "An incompetent idiot that **does not know his left from his RIGHT!**"

Charlie jumped as she shouted in his face spittle flying from her lips dotting his glasses. She turned away with snort of disgust and returned to the bench she had been working at.

"Get out of my sight Bennett," she barked without looking back at him, "Go feed the freaks or something."

With out another sound he silently left her to her work and walked into the corridor where the previous experiments lived in their cells. That's what he felt the observation rooms were more like, cells. The poor children kept in solitary rooms not aloud to leave even to explore the ship they lived on. He pitied them having to remain in their cells like that. He would let them free but after five years with that so called women he had been reduced to a quivering lump of reeking cowardice. He hated himself for that and wondered why he had not taken the opportunity to leave when the others did, but then where would he go. Like these others he was an orphan trapped here with her.

As all ways as he passed the children looked at him their eyes wide, looking to him for help but each time he refused. Looking away as he passed he reached the empty cell which had the newest specimen of the last batch. She had been the sole survivor of thirty embryos with the latest enhancements. All these other, although perfect on the outside, had flaws within their cells and genetic coding. One he had passed needed to be constantly feed oxygen because his lungs could not work the way they should and lacked the muscle strength to physically pump in the usual inhale, exhale motion.

From all the trials and errors that had occurred had gone to make her but they did not really have the chance to have a good look at her to see if she had flaws. However the Doctor had said that she was flawed but Charlie did not know what was meant by this, because any tests that had been performed said she was perfect. The only thing he could think of was mental instability but that was highly unlikely.

He shook his head heading for the canteen for food. He just hoped that wherever she was she was treated better than her brothers and sisters here. Even if she was a pet to those Hunters he was sure she would be treated better.

Kelron'nak returned slowly to his quarters after seeing Uke'brana to the guest quarters assigned to him. He entered the room and found the twins wrestling in the corner whilst Mineor sat on the bed with Sholeh stitching her doll. Sholeh looked up and charged grappling the adult around the legs. She looked up beaming at her adopted father.

"Hello Daddy."

"Hello Little One," he greeted and he looked up at the twins with a sigh.

He then looked to the nanny who sat ignoring the fight her attention fixed on the doll in her hand. He untied Sholeh and gave her a little push towards the bed before turning to the twins. With two great strides he reached them and grabbed a hold of the backs of their leather jerkins then lifted them off their feet.

"Aw father what you do that for!" Jerical complained. His twins second it but their complaint went on deaf ears.

"Now the bath with the pair of ya," and he dropped them unceremoniously at the door of the bathing rooms. The twins rose to their feet and glared simultaneously at their father.

"Why we had one yesterday," Kelra'va said and Jerical nodded.

"Yea, what's the point in another one we'll just get dirty again."

Kelron'nak glared down at them and they meekly backed into the bathing chamber closing the door quietly. Kelron'nak chuckled and sat beside his daughter who intently watched the older female stitch her doll. The little girl suddenly looked at her father with curiousness on her face.

"Daddy, where did the other clan come from?" she asked him snuggling closer.

"They came from another ship," he explained to her and she looked at her doll again.

"But why they on our ship daddy?"

Kelron'nak paused and smiled to himself, "Grown up business I'm afraid little one."

Sholeh pouted gently and took the doll from Mineor as she passed it to her. With a bow Mineor left the room leaving him with his children. He looked around curiously noticing that someone was missing.

"Where's Galvanuk?" he asked and Sholeh shrugged.

"In the big room with all the mats and sticks and thingys," she said settling on the floor to play with her dolly. Kelron'nak sniffed nodding approvingly. He was proud of that boy and if he kept this he would be the best damn hunter in the clan. All of a sudden a loud smash alerted him and he sat bolt upright his head instinctively turned to the bathing room door. He sighed once more and got up thinking children were both a blessing and a curse.

The next day Sholeh sat in the training room watching her brother Galvanuk train in the clan gym. Her and her doll Meti watched him with scrutinising eyes watching him listlessly as if unconsciously committing every move to memory. The door slid open but Sholeh never took her eyes off the roaming form of her brother till he stopped to greet the new comer. Her eyes darted to the young Yautja from the previous day, Leyk.

"May I spar with you Galvanuk?" the boy asked his voice ringing with challenge and the older nodded passing his training stick over to Leyk who inclined his head graciously. Sholeh watched with interest as they took up positions either side of mat then began to circle each other like large cats, sizing each other up.

Sholeh rolled her eyes.

"This will be over quick," she whispered to her doll, "Galva always wins." She nodded smiling with pride for her brother as she watched him successfully deflect all Leyk's attacks. Frustrated the younger Yautja charged with a roar only to end up flat on his face. Sholeh giggled her amber eyes flashing with suppressed mirth. Leyk looked up and growled angrily. How dare she laugh at me the stupid Ooman, he thought furiously. He sprung to his feet with renewed vigour and attacked his opponent viciously. With a final flick Galvanuk sent the younger Yautja flying and he landed with a heavy thump on his back. Sholeh giggled again and Leyk sprung to his feet glaring at her before storming off muttering darkly.

Galvanuk clicked disapprovingly and Sholeh looked to her brother with surprised yet curious expression. She shrugged turning back to her doll. Galvanuk shook his head, his main of dreadlocks swaying from side to side.

"You better go after him and apologise."

Sholeh's little head jerked up and she pouted angrily. "Why!?"

Galvanuk looked down at her with a Because-I-Said-So look and she sighed loudly with exasperation, mimicking her brother's intonation almost perfectly.

"But..."

"No buts just go and say you're sorry."

"Fine," she turned on her heel and trotted out the door leaving Galvanuk finally alone.

"Damn being big brother is harder than it looks," he grumbled as he reviewed his moves.

Sholeh trudged down the corridor following the scent of the other Yautja. She really did not want to say sorry. She did not even see what she did to him. It was not her fault he was a lousy fighter.

She turned the corner and the scent grew stronger, which told her he was close and as she rounded another corner she found him sitting on the floor hugging his knees with his face buried in his arms.

Sholeh then felt a little guilty and approached then stopped. She did not even know how to say sorry to him. She drew a little closer and he looked up glaring at her furiously.

"Go away!"

"Don't tell me to go away, it's my ship," she declared and he snorted burying his face again. She pursed her lips and opened her mouth to say something more when the ship lurched violently. She stumbled and landed heavily on her knees grazing them slightly, she hissed.

"What was that!" Leyk squeaked looking around him as an explosion rattled through the corridors. Sholeh screamed covering her ears. Instinctively she grabbed the boy's hand and tugged.

"We have to go where it's safe!" she screamed over the noise of the alarm that echoed stringently through the corridors.

Leyk stared at her dumbly and she tugged him more violently jerking the boy to his feet. Leyk blinked in surprise as he was dragged off down the corridor. They raced through corridor after corridor and he soon lost himself in the labyrinthine levels as they went down a storey.

"You sure you know where you are going!" he shouted over the noise and she looked back at him with a scowl then nodded jerkily. An explosion in front of them knocking them off their feet and debris covered them as a cloud dust swirled around them.

Heavy footsteps permeated the noise of the alarm and Sholeh looked up her body rigid, refusing to move. Through the gloom tall shadowy figures approached and soon formed into something hauntingly familiar.

"By god, Oomans!" Leyk hissed in her ear and she quivered with fright. This was the first time she had seen Oomans and so far she was afraid of them. Several Oomans stood there wearing clothes that were smudges of various green colours and held menacing looking weapons in their firm grasps. One with orange hair looked down and laughed.

"Ere, look what I found Sarge," he said, "it's a little blighter"

A larger man with dark skin and a baldhead pushed through and stared down at Leyk with dark, evil eyes.

"Well, well boys, we can't have these monster breeding in our galaxy now can we!"

The small group crowed and as the dust settled the Ooman called Sarge's eyes widened.

"Well as I live and breath it's a human girl with it."

All the soldiers gathered round staring curiously and Sholeh quivered fearfully under their scrutinizing gazes. She could feel Leyk wrap a hand protectively round her arm and the soldiers laughed. The Sarge knelt down and held out a hand to her trying to look friendly but Sholeh thought he looked even more frightening.

"Don't worry little girl," he said in a rough voice, "I won't hurt you."

Sholeh did not understand a word they were saying and backed away, scrambling hastily to her feet. Leyk bravely put himself between her and the Oomans who watched curiously.

"I er, think its protecting her Sarge," a young dark haired man said watching them curiously.

"I can see that thankyou Hemmingway!"

"Sorry sarge."

The Sarge shook his head and aimed his gun. "Lets kill it then take the girl back with us. She belongs with her own kind."

The others around him murmured approvingly and aimed their own weapons at Leyk and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, his mandibles clicking gently with fear. Sholeh's body quivered and a strange feeling came over her. For some reason her mind was trying to tell her that she was in grave danger. Deciding now was not the time to ignore with it she screamed and ran forward kicking the Sarge in the shins. As quick as she could she grabbed Leyk's hand and ran for it as fast as her little legs could go.

They had past several corridors when Leyk began to beg Sholeh to stop. She was going to fast for him but she knew if they stopped the mean Oomans would get them and kill Leyk. A tear trickled down her cheek at the thought and ran on even though her own lungs screamed for rest and oxygen.

The small platoon chased the two young children and the Sarge marvelled at how fast they were even the little human girl seemed faster than he was. They screeched to halt when they lost sight of them.

Hemmingway fixed his superior with an icey, blue stare. "What now Sarge?"

The Sarge paused thoughtfully and looked around. They had officially lost them but it did not matter, that was not their objective anyway. He was about to speak when a door swished closed behind him and he whirled round aiming his weapon instinctively at it.

A sign with the Predator language on it was bolted to the wall beside the door and one of his men was looking at it curiously.

"What do ya think it says Sarge?"

The Sarge gave the Lieutenant a scathing look, "I don't give a fuck Broxbourne, do I look like I wonna read that shit!?"

The soldier looked apprehensive and quickly apologised. With a quick flick of his hand the Sarge motioned to the door and they all took up positions either side of it. Silently they entered the room, which was not so much of a room as it was a cavern. The Sarge stood on what looked to be a platform and peered over the edge the place seemingly bottomless. Across from him was a bridge and in the middle of it was the little freak monster glaring at him with those cold amber eyes. God that was on ugly muther fucka, the Sarge thought to himself as he approached it. The young Predator hardly moved as the Sarge and most of his platoon began to cross the narrow bridge. With a pathetic roar that sounded more like a defiant screech it turned and fled across the remaining amount of bridge. The Sarge and several of his officers followed with sadistic grins.

Hemmingway remained, however on the platform staring at the console in front of him. He had never really taken much notice of these computers but something about it caught his eye. His mind was trying to tell him something but no matter how hard he thought it still eluded him. He looked up and on the other side of the bridge was another platform with a similar console and beside it was the girl with the monster beside her. The way that she looked at the on coming platoon made a cold shiver run up his spine. Was that hatred? In the eyes of a little girl? It was then he realised that she was standing on tiptoes with her finger hovering over a button. As they drew nearer to her Hemmingway then had an epiphany. This bridge was retractable! He turned to scream but it was to late. The girl pressed the button and the bridge disappeared. The two watched as the soldiers plummeted to their deaths and Hemmingway stared wide eyed, and quivering. Anger and fear erupted in his stomach like molten fire. Aiming his gun he screamed in fury but they had already disappeared through the door on the other side. He punched the console randomly; his frustration growing as he thumped it, then finally the bridge reappeared. He ran across it screaming curses, his blood curdling scream echoing revenge.

Sholeh ran as fast as her tired legs could carry her. The echoes of the Ooman screams following her and she stared resolutely ahead of her. She knew, even for a child, she should be sad right now but she felt nothing. She killed six Oomans but she did not feel proud, again, she felt nothing.

They turned a corner and ran into a dead end. Leyk quivered next to her reeking of fear. She knew she should be afraid right now but was not.

The Ooman approached his face red with fury as he panted heavily. Leyk immediately put himself between Sholeh and the human again but the human knocked him aside. Leyk hit the wall hard and crumbled to the floor unconscious. Sholeh's eyes widened looking at the Ooman before her then Leyk. Her small body trembled and an animal like snarl rose from her throat. The human charged her with a thunderous roar and she screamed, everything suddenly going red.

Kelron'nak charged the humans and they fell where they stood. His anger fuelled him as he tore, with out hesitation, through his enemies. The only sane thought in his current state of mind was that of his daughter. He had searched the endless corridors and hallways but could find no sign.

Before he knew it there was not a single human left alive and he felt a little disappointed. The sudden attack was quickly suppressed thanks to the aid of the Uke'brana's clan. With the other clan leader at his side he went in search of his daughter wading through the bloody corpses of Ooman's that had dared to set foot on his ship. His instincts lead him and eventually he found her cowering in a corner. Near her was Uke'brana's son, unconscious and the old Yautja knelt by his son calling his name. Kelron'nak looked about his feet and stared in a mixture of shock and horror at the devastation. Blood covered the floor and walls Ooman entrails littered the floor in lumps. He barely recognised it all if it were not for the bone protruding from a limb.

"What happened here?" Uke'brana asked in a chocked voice cradling his son.

Kelron'nak shrugged staring at his daughter who was covered in blood and stared in to nothing, her eyes wide as no thought gleamed there. Kelron'nak approached his daughter and put a hand on her head. She felt freezing cold to the touch and she hardly flinched as he stroked her. She was rigid as stone.

"Sholeh?" the girl did not stir. "Sholeh what happened?"

"Daddy," the girl whispered, her lips hardly moving.

"Yes my little one I'm here… what happened?"

Her hand moved with unexpected swiftness and clutched his arm with a powerful grip and he winced beneath his mask. With a sweeping motion he carried her in his arms and took her to the infirmary.

Later that day Kelron'nak stood, hovering over his little girls sleeping form. The images of her face haunted him deeply. It was as if there was no feeling, no thought in her mind. He just hoped that this unlikely event had not traumatised her. The thought of never seeing her smile again troubled and hurt him more than he thought was possible. He leant forward and pressed his fore head to hers, tears threatening to break through and stain his face.

A familiar presence of three others appeared beside him and the twins were sniffling, their arms wrapped round each other for comfort. Galvanuk stood rigid by the sick bed staring down at his sister.

The he spoke, "Its my fault I should have been with…"

Kelron'nak cut him off as he straightened, "No, it is no ones but the Ooman's that attacked us, understand."

His eldest son was silent for a while and he nodded his head drooping sorrowfully. Kelron'nak sat in the nearby chair and his twins sons sat either side of his leg and lay they're heads on his thighs. Galvanuk look a little left out and Kelron'nak pulled closer another and patted it. His son sat down and laid his head on his father's shoulder with a sigh. A moment or too later they had all fallen asleep.

The door quietly swished open and a head appeared staring at the sleeping family and blinked it's amber eyes. Leyk approached the bed trying not to make a sound and climbed on it so he knelt beside the sleeping Sholeh. The girl stirred and she looked at him almost accusingly. She rubbed her eye and sat up.

"Why you go and wake me for?" she whined and Leyk hushed her making her pout.

He handed her, her doll or what was her doll. It was missing an eye and looked like it was sewn together very badly. Some its dreads were missing and the arm was higher than the other. Leyk bowed his head bashfully as he laid it on her lap and she stared at the doll, blinking slightly.

"I, er, I fixed her as best I could," he mumbled shifting nervously.

Sholeh looked up and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," she whispered hugging the doll, "it was vewy nice of you."

The boy shrugged and made to slide off the table but a hand caught his arm. He looked up questioningly and Sholeh blushed a little.

"Please, stay and talk, I don't know you but I want to be your fwiend," she said in a small voice and the boy's eye's brightened.

He remained where he sat and in small voices they chatted idily of nothing and everything. Kelron'nak peered at them through a single open eye and smiled to himself. Then with a sigh he went back to sleep.

Ok the next chapter is in progress and should hopefully be up sooner than this one… sigh R&R people I always like to hear your comments


	3. The Chiva!

Disclaimer: I do not own AVP

Well here it is people and I really am sorry it took so long. Not only did I have a problem with my Laptop but other things kept creeping up on me as well. Its not particularly long unlike the other chapters but hopefully I have not disappointed anyone. Well read on and enjoy and the next will hopefull not take as long to come a long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She quivered as she lay on flat on her back staring at the ceiling of the observation lounge. The room was cold as it always was. The airlock was converted into a freezer after all. Well, more like a stasis chamber really, which housed the Xenomorph Queen in all her twisted glory.

Dr Turner turned on her side staring longingly out through the observation window. She gazed upon the Queen its majestic midnight skin covered in a layer of thin frost giving the creature an ethereal look. With an agonised groan the Queen turned excruciatingly slowly to face the scientist gazing back with the familiar manic grin.

They stared at each other for how long Turner did not know. At first when the Queen did this, her flesh crawled and goose bumps rippled over her pale skin, but now she was so used to it she half expected it when she was in the lounge.

The Queen tilted her head slightly almost quizzically but Turner did not respond she just lay there staring back. In truth after all the work that she had piled on her plate her brain had decided to take a well deserved break, but she did not have the time to space out there was still so much work to be done… it had to be perfect or it would not work. She sighed her eye lids drooping gently sleep threatening to claim her.

The door suddenly whooshed open and her assistant Bennett walked in. She looked up at him half glaring and he visibly flinched. She smirked her thin lips twisted into a cruel smile. She loved tormenting her assistant though she did not understand why he was still here. He could of left with the other scientists but he did not, he could of left any time yet he did not. His behaviour did puzzle her but such thoughts were far from the top of her list of things to consider.

He shook violently staring fearfully at the Queen then with out change of expression looked at her. The fact he stared at her with the same expression of fear that he gave the Queen made her feel marginally better.

In the young mans left hand was a sheet of paper which quivered like a leaf in his grip. He gulped loudly though she was not sure he was aware he reeked of fear. The Queen swung her massive head in his direction a low growl sounding between her clenched teeth. He jumped violently, almost hitting the ceiling and Turner laughed sitting up and swinging her legs down her feet touching the harsh cold floor.

"I … I got the l…l… latest re…results Doctor," he whispered handing her the sheaf of paper. She snatched it and scanned it quickly but did a visible retake grinning like a maniac. Her thins lips drawn across her pearly white teeth in a fair representation of the vicious smile of the Xenomorph, her near invisible lips twitching.

'This is just perfect," she squealed like an excited schoolgirl clutching the paper to her breast like it was the most precious thing in her life. She looked up at the young man coyly batting her eyelashes at him and he shifted nervously.

She rose from the couch gracefully and approached the young man staring at him with half lidded eyes a small smile on her pink lips. She pinned him to the wall far from the door so he had no escape. He shook, his face flushed red and a light sweat sprung up over his skin. He whimpered lightly as the calm faced women brushed up against him reaching up to circle his neck with her arms, her small breasts pressed against his chest. Through her thin top she could feel Bennett's heart pound and his breath quickened, coming in violent gasps. She smirked standing on tiptoes to breath gently on his cheek. The poor mans eyes widened dangerously in their sockets and Turner brushed his lips with hers.

"You have been so patient Bennett," she purred, brushing her eyelashes against his cheek, "I feel so awful for all the things I've done to you."

He stared at her incredulously not sure to believe her words or not but she gazed back her eyes shiny with unshed tears. Looking into her cold eyes suddenly filled with emotion made his legs go to jelly.

Inside she was gloating as her arms tightened around his neck and she crushed her lips hungrily to his. She looked into his glazed eyes and nearly smirked with triumph. Slowly she drew him to the couch delighted in the far off look in his eyes as her advances had taken effect; he was so easy to influenced it was unbelievable. She pushed him to the couch and climbed over him to straddle his waist. He peered up looking so confused but she smiled winsomely back stroking his cheek to comfort him. She leaned down crushing his lips again reaching down to lift his shirt.

Unnoticed the Queen stared down upon the solitary humans humming with contempt for the two. Fowl primates performing barbaric things to her children, but she knew her time would come. She will soon tear from her prison with new children but for the time being she had to be patient. A loud moan caught her attention and as she peered down she was suddenly glad she was indeed Xenomorph and not human.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kelron'nak waited nervously on the bridge of his ship glaring from behind his mask at the screen before him. Upon it were schematics and environmental data. The planet in questions had been prep and made ready like it had done for generations before. He rubbed his claw like fingers together in anxiety.

The reason for his nervousness resided in either her quarters or the training room. Which he had no idea but he knew for certain that this was his daughters birthday and it so happened to lay on the exact day the young ones went to be Blooded. She was to take on the hard meat like her brothers had but Kelron'nak was not sure she was ready for it.

True enough her skills rivalled that of his own and in a few short years had learnt more advanced techniques than most young Yautja. Yet he could not help but feel afraid for his only daughter. This would be the first time she had ever fought any thing else than her brothers or himself.

Then again so had many of the other young Yautja. He shook his head as he argued with himself, finding his thoughts running in circles about each other. He looked up as bleeping caught his attention and on a screen not to far from him a red dot blinked on a star chart of the current sector, drawing ever nearer.

That was right, he conceded to himself. Leyk, the son of Uke'brana was to be blooded as well. He growled with intense dislike. He had nothing against the boy, in fact he was a fine warrior, but a deep-seated dislike for Uke'brana set his mandibles on edge.

Since he could remember their clans had not gotten on very well at all. Hence the diplomatic talks all those years ago before the damned Ooman's attacked his ship. Infuriatingly Uke'brana had then refused all treaties relating to the blood feuds between their clans even though he had agreed it must stop.

A sigh of weariness and frustration escaped him as he leant back in his chair. The door slid open behind him and he tilted his head slightly as footsteps approached him.

"Is everything ready," he asked the aging Yautja behind him.

"Yes," the elder replied simply, "Are you?"

Kelron'nak quivered the simple statement sending chills through his tensed muscles.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked with a testy growl and the elder tilted his head with a smile hidden by his scarred mask.

"I have noticed how tense you have become since we entered the sector," the Elder said staring at the star chart, "You are worried for your daughter, Sholeh are you not."

"What concern is that to you, Fark'ra," Kelron'nak growled, his fist clenching slightly.

The elder sighed coming to stand by his leaders chair to look at him seriously, "I am just worried that you may make a rash decision and leave Sholeh hating you for a long time."

Kelron'nak shot out of his chair to face the elder, their masks nearly touching as they glared at each other. A deep menacing growl vibrated from his throat escalating to a snarl.

"You dare speak to me thus!" he roared.

Fark'ra hardly flinched as his leader roared deafeningly in his face.

"My apologise my Lord but I speak from Sholeh's point of view. She is still young, barely into her women hood, but she has been looking forward to her Chiva for some time now. Denying her would be worse than facing the hard meat." The elder paused to regard his leader steadily his expression a mystery from underneath the metallic mask. "We all love the child and we all wish no harm to come to her but you cannot shield her from the realities of life. She must go on to become the strong and honourable huntress we all know she is capable of. You know this too, deep in your heart it must be so."

Kelron'nak listened and conceded, with some relief, the words to be true despite his misgivings. He cared for his daughter and would go so far as to give his life for her. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe but he knew he could not protect her forever. Slowly he nodded turning away and an audible sigh escaped the elder whether it was from relief of his decision or from the fact his life had teetered on the edge of the mortal coil but managed to get away with it.

Kelron'nak's mandibles clicked as his mind turned over various thoughts and turned back to Fark'ra with a smile hidden behind his mask.

"I thought you hated Sholeh?" he asked in amusement.

The Elder stiffened and held his head high, "I did not say I liked her or hated her, I treated her as I would have treated any pup."

"Yeah, sure Fark'ra, sure," Kelron'nak chuckled leaving the bridge, "Keep an eye out we will be descending beyond the planets atmosphere in an hour I wish to speak with my daughter before the Chiva begins."

The elder nodded turning to look at the star chart again as his leader left with him in charge. One of the hunters near Fark'ra turned to look at the elder with amusement hidden by their mask.

"I thought you actually liked the female pup," the Yautja said tilting his head with curiosity.

Fark'ra twitched as he sat down in the chair, "Yes well, don't tell him that he might think I'm going soft."

The Yautja laughed and turned back to his console his mandibles clicking in amusement.

Kelron'nak hesitantly made his way to his daughter's quarters that were situated not far from his own. It had become evident that she should have her own quarters when she began exhibit signs of her passing from pup hood to women hood. It was strange how the humans began to mature so early in their life cycles. He would never forget the time when she had come into his chambers whilst he was entertaining his brothers, naked and dripping wet. She then proceeded to ask him what the lumps were that had begun to grow on her chest. Of course they were milking glands but he had been so stunned and embarrassed his only thought at the time was to cover his daughter's naked body whilst his own siblings crowed with laughter. That and she had become increasingly violent towards her older brothers. Even for a female she was indeed fiery and well spirited. He chuckled. In some ways it was an endearing quality and he knew in the future she would become a mighty huntress and make some Yautja an interesting mate.

He stopped outside a door and knocked three times. A cheery voice tunefully asked him to come in and the door whooshed open. He looked upon his daughter with a sense of paternal pride. She had grown tall and willowy in the past few years yet she looked strong and unyielding. Her hair had since been tied permanently into her own version of the Yautja form of dreadlocks. They were long but still looked unnaturally golden and shiny. She turned and smiled warmly as her father approached. She had been preparing her gear for the on coming Chiva and wore what most females customarily wore for the hunt, the warming wire mesh clinging to her slender form. As he grew closer he could hardly believe it had been nearly Seventeen years, the time had come and gone so quickly.

"Hello father," she greeted, "something wrong."

"Not especially," he said with a weary sigh as he slowly sat in a chair not far from where she was perched on her bed. "I just came to see how you were fairing."

Sholeh smiled slipping on the gauntlet that held her wrist blade. Looking up her amber eyes twinkled.

"I am looking forward to my first hunt," she stated simply giggling at the thought.

Kelron'nak sighed and removed his mask the tubes at the sides hissing as the gas escaped. He set it upon his knee and regarded his daughter sternly.

"My child this is really no laughing matter," he said, "the Kainde Amedha is an extremely dangerous and intelligent pray. I do not wish for you to come to harm caused through brash action. You are my only daughter and do not wish for you too…"

"Father," Sholeh interrupted crossing her arms with frustration, "I assure you it will not come to that. You yourself trained me with the help of the elders, seasoned hunters and believe me they would have killed me before now with the exercises they had put me through."

Kelron'nak laughed, "That in itself is true."

Sholeh slid of the bed and knelt beside her father, placing a hand on his knee. She looked up and smiled as assuring as she could.

"I will be fine father there is no need to worry," she leant her cheek on his massive thigh, "I have no intention on dying I have too much to live for."

Kelron'nak sighed stroking her head. "I can not help but worry, it is my prerogative as a parent you know."

He leant down and pressed his forehead to hers in a sign of affection before getting up. "Get the rest of your gear on and meet me in the launch bay in half an hour, Don't be late."

"Yes father," Sholeh smiled and went back to her bed as her farther left her chambers. She examined her equipment with a sceptical eye and finally stood placing her mask upon her face, and securing it. She regarded herself in the mirror on the wall running her gaze up and down her body. Please she purred in a fair imitation of the Yautja she grew up with.

Her thoughts trailed to the Chiva and how proud she wanted to make her father and brothers by making many kills, then bringing back a trophy as a testament to her skill and finally earning the mark so that she would be recognised as a woman and huntress.

She knew it was not going to be easy as the lessons she had about the hard meat told her. That and she had serious competition in the field in the form of the other young bloods and Leyk her constant rival.

Ever since she could remember they had been rivals but with it an under lining sense of camaraderie which was strange between two Yautja as many of the species preferred to hunt alone unless they were hunting for a Queen of the hard meat. Today was no exception as Leyk was bound to try and out do her by having a higher kill count than she. She chuckled briefly adjusting her gauntlets and turned to make her way to launch bay the whole way trying to think of various ways to infuriate Leyk, her favourite pass time.

Not to long after her brisk stroll she arrived at the launch bay to find the other young bloods ready to partake in the Chiva. She grinned under mask, as she knew that most them would not come back alive let alone in one piece.

She looked up to see her father with the elder, Fark'ra behind him standing tall and proud as always. She took up position between two young males both a good foot or so taller than she was but she was not daunted in the least. She knew that she could take them on any day and kick their sorry arses, but what made her chuckle was that they knew it too thus they kept a healthy distance from her especially if they wanted to keep their male pride.

The small group of no more than five Yautja, including herself, were waiting for their leader to address them before climbing inside their pods to await take off.

Kelron'nak cleared his throat, the sound very much like a deep bark. Then began to pace back and forth regarding each young face from behind his mask.

"Young ones, this is the day of Chiva. The time when you take on the hard meat as your first hunt and gain the mark of a hunter, a warrior!" he proclaimed loudly, "Here will decide who deserve to become adults in the hunt of life and many of you will not return but join the gods. Hunting hard meat is by no means a vast feat but I am confident in your skills and proud for you to be part of my clan. Within the jungle there is an Ooman place and there you will find five plasma casters which you will need against the hard meat, but be warned for the other clan are here as well and will not hesitate to kill you in their own pursuit of the Chiva. They all will be seeking the casters so be wary as you will be contending with both soft and hard meat so honour, me, your families and yourselves by completing the Chiva and take your rightful place amongst the mightiest warriors of our clan."

He saluted smartly and as if it were a silent signal the young bloods turned and climbed into their pods, ready for launch. Sholeh climbed into her pod her heart pounding with excitement. Her muscles trembled with a certain amount of anxiety but it was soon over ridden by her desire to prove herself. She settled into the pod trying to become as comfortable as she could and looked up at her father. His mask hid his face from view but by his stance she knew he was hesitant, anxious even afraid to let her go.

The pod doors slowly closed and clanged shut with a tone of finality that sent a quiver down her spin. She knew that this was make it or break it time as she shifted in the uncomfortable confines of the pod. Suddenly the pod jerked and despite the dampeners on the pods she still felt her stomach lurch. It was not a horrid feeling but it made her feel worse than before. The rush and roar of the air about her pod coursed by as she accelerated towards the ground, a few seconds later she impacted, hard causing her head to snap back violently. With a groan the pod opened revealing the jungle setting before her. This was it, she thought, her first ever hunt and she knew she was ready.

There you are and I hope you all liked it. As always I insist on some reviews and look forward to them. I also want to say a quick thankyou to all those that gave encouraging words to get my arse in gear. Again R&R people criticism is welcome.


	4. Send in the Marines

AVP chap 4

I apologise for the long wait again but that can't be helped as this period of time I have been really busy. Again this is a shortish chapter and hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of AVP but the characters are mine.

xxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An old man in a long, glistening white lab coat was bent over a screen making notes on a clipboard. His large bottle cab glasses sat precariously on the end of his nose as his gaze shifted back and forth from the statistics displayed. A cough from behind caused him to turn and he looked up at someone far taller than himself his eyes appearing to be huge behind the glasses.

"Ahh," he said a smile crossed his lips, "Major Dallas how are you?"

The tall, muscular man looked down at the scientist with a certain amount of annoyance and grunted.

"You sent for me Dr Fairman?"

The shorter man scowled and readjusted his glass with an irritated gesture.

"Its Fellman, thank you very much."

"Yeah what ever," the major replied casting his dark eyes about the elaborate room disinterestedly, "Why did ya send for me anyway?"

The scientist suddenly looked excited again and grinned toothily. "We had reports of two unidentified ships entering orbit."

The major looked down sharply and frowned, his heavy eyebrows drawing together. "Ships?"

"Yes," the other man all but squeaked, "my guess… they are the hunter race."

The Major crossed his arms and gritted his teeth. "All we need."

"Oh contraire mon capitan," the elderly scientist grinned again, "It might work to our advantage."

Intrigued the Major tilted his head, "How so Frayman?"

The scientist twitched and forced a smile on his pallid lips, "We can survey the Xenomorph's behaviour towards the hunters and hopefully learn something about both races, which means a strategic advancements in your… our tactics in beating them."

The Major smiled grimly as he stared hard down at the scientist watching him squirm slightly.

"Ahhh Doctor I like your thinking," he chuckled darkly, "I appreciate you telling me this."

The doctor returned the chuckle, "I thought it best to say something and avoid… unnecessary blood shed."

The marine smirked and turned on his heel, then headed out the door, which slid to the side with a hiss. The scientist watched the tall man leave with a look of undisguised disgust. Another scientist in a flowing white lab coat came up to his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and the scientist walked off leaving Fellman staring at the door.

"I hate jar heads." With that he turned back to the screen.

The Major marched stiffly down the corridor receiving scared looks from passing civilians and maintenance crews. He smiled to himself as he turned down various corners and corridors of the labyrinthine complex that would confuse even the most intelligent of people.

As soon as he entered a room he was met by four bodies that stood to attention and with a quick barking command they stood at ease, hands rested behind their backs and eyes staring straight ahead. The Major beamed proudly though his face was set in to a stoic mask.

"It would seem that we have more than just Xenmorphs to deal with," he declared in a loud, confident voice, "Two ships were detected and have entered orbit about this planet and apparently they are of Hunter origin."

Silence met the declaration though they looked to each other quizzically.

"As you can imagine this may cause some complications but the geeks think it will be under control." He scoffed in disgust. "Either way keep yourselves on full alert as I have this feeling that we may be needed no matter what Freakman says."

"Fellman sir," a slender man with brown hair and mischievous blue eyes said beside him. This caused the women beside him to smile her brown eyes twinkling.

The Major turned to look at the young man his eyes narrowed. "Does it look like I give a shit Reaper?" he spat and the young man's face became blank once more.

"No Major Dallas Sir!"

"Exactly Lieutenant, so keep your fly trap shut!"

"Sir Yes Sir!"

The Major snorted and turned to look at the rest of them his dark eyes thoughtful.

"I don't know what it is but for some reason the dork didn't tell me something and I have a feeling they might try to capture a Hunter."

Gasps and chatter erupted but fell silent again when the Major made a harsh barking order. A tall, lanky figure shook his head and looked at the major in disbelief.

"They cannot possibly be thinking it sir," he said his voice slightly whiny, "I mean no one can really survive one Hunter and by what you maybe suggesting there might be more than one of them."

The Major stared hard at the young man making him shift uncomfortably under the scrutinising gaze.

"You might be right Lank," he finally said turning away, "however, gear up I have a feeling in my knee that this day is not yet done."

With that he turned about on the spot and headed out the door. The atmosphere immediately relaxed as the young lieutenants began gathering their gear and stepping into their specialised suits.

"I have heard stuff like this before," the women spoke gazing at her helmet thoughtfully.

"What stuff," Reaper asked looking at her curiously.

"Well," she began pausing slightly as she organised her thoughts, "I just remember being at a party once and there was this environmental scientist talking to a scientist that was part of a crew from some deep space survey ship."

"Get to the point LaFae," Lank said with an annoyed snort as he approached adjusting his backpack.

The young women grimaced but ignored him. "I just remember hearing them talking about having found planets almost pre-prepared but no hives though they sometimes find queens."

"What exactly are you saying?" Reaper asked his eyes narrowing as he secured his weapon.

"Well, they also were saying about how hunters would come and the Xenomorph disappeared."

"Your not serious?" another voice said and Reaper turned to face the stocky young man that had kept quiet through out.

LaFae nodded. "I am, Sanders, but the question is always why, why do they prepare a planet in that manner."

Reaper hummed thoughtfully to himself. "Games, or a special hunt. That's what those hunters usually do is hunt isn't it."

"True, I suppose we won't know unless we talk to one."

Lank let out a bark of harsh laughter.

"Like one of them is gonna get all cosy and have a nice chat over a cup of coffee are they."

"Maybe that's what the scientists are planning," LaFae suggested.

Reaper snorted. "Either way you wouldn't catch me near one." He grinned and cocked his rifle over his shoulder and shoved on his helmet.

Leaves shuddered and rustled as the air rippled, and something whipped through at inhuman speeds. Sholeh had been tracking the hard meat and could sense she was getting close but as she dodged and weaved through the dense rainforest she picked up the scent trails of something else. Warning bells erupted in her head as she vaguely remembered it, it was familiar and yet her brain drew up a blank. This was not like her. She normally can call on any memory with ease in fact she found it hard to forget things. Father had always said this was a useful trick when hunting.

She came to a stop and leant down to look at the ground seeing tracks of what were feet but not hard meat feet. She stood back and placed her own foot beside it. She frowned beneath her mask and sped on she had a strange feeling something was not right.

She came to a fall halt again when voices could be heard. She scanned the region and six heat signatures were heading in her direction. Curious she leapt into the tree next to her ascending it easily. As the voices drew closer she leant over the branch and the figures came closer. She watched with her head tilted to the side. For some reason they were familiar.

As they came closer their voices reached her sensitive ears but their language was unfamiliar and foreign to her ears.

"It would seem the signature has become stationary sir."

"Really, blimey that thing sure moves fast."

"It does, doesn't it."

"Are you sure this is a hunter Doctor?"

"Very sure Lieutenant, its warm blooded where a Xenomorph is cold blooded."

Cautiously Sholeh moved closer until their scents reached her. Yes, this was the unrecognisable scent she could not identify, but what were they.

"Should we really be out here Doctor, I mean there are Xenomorphs running around out there and we don't know if any bloody face huggers will appear."

"Don't worry Jessica, we are with the best of the best here so they will keep us safe from anything."

"Anything? Even a Hunter?"

There was a pause in the voices then a deep chuckle echoed.

"We can handle anything ma'am so there is no need to worry."

"Oh I feel so much better."

"Be nice Jessica."

"What was that?!"

Snapping twigs and rustling leaves made Sholeh look up as the group stopped. Five of the figures took up positions about the two in the middle pointing what looked like weapons out into the jungle. Sholeh watched with interest and the sight of the weapons made her heart race. Ooman's! Images from her lessons immediately sprang to mind but also with it a sense of dread and loathing. She did not remember meeting these creatures before then why did she hate them so much. Her mind told her that it was just something she picked up from the other Yautja and their own distaste for the species and yet they had made intriguing hunts for many of her people. Some even losing their lives to them. Her head tilted slightly, her golden, braided hair falling to one side. Maybe if she killed some of them she would gain more respect from this hunt. The thought pleased her and so would it her father.

"I have at least one other bogey on the HUD sir, might be either a warrior or drone."

"Very good Reaper," a voice from before said, "Take Bull with you and take care of it."

"Sir, yes Sir."

"Ah its close!"

"Really! Where! I don't see it!"

"Chill Lank! Your supposed to be a professional!"

"Sorry sir."

"Its circled round and its target is not us."

"What do you mean its target is not us!"

"Major…. Its after the hunter."

The sudden change in the tones of their voices made Sholeh feel rather weary. As she watched the small party make their way through the undergrowth again a chilling sensation raced up her spine and she shivered despite the humid air. Her ears then twitched when something behind her hissed. Her eyes widened in realisation and ducked down instinctively before a long sharp tail impaled her.

Raising her arm she deflected the blow but the sharp implement of the hard meat sliced through the computer on her arm. With a curse she swung down to ground level landing on the ground with cat like ease. She looked up as the creature made ready to pounce her but with a quick flick of her wrist she sent a shuriken sailing through the air slicing open the hard meats cranium. She watched with a satisfied grin as its limp body crashed though the tree branches and landed with a dull thump on the ground. She stared at it blankly for a moment as the realisations sunk in that she had made her first official kill. She slowly got up and neared the creature then studied it closely.

This had been the first time she had been this close to one of the creatures and from the looks of it, it was only a drone but still, it was her kill. She let back her head and roared with elation. Her heart felt like it was about to burst with pride and excitement. She fell silent and mused over the feelings when a crack broke her from her thoughts. She spun on the spot to see the six figures far to near and the five pointing weapons at her.

"Pauk!" she swore as she looked at her computer that was spitting electric energy and irritably she removed it. Damn thing was useless now how could she of been so careless.

"Good lord is that really a hunter?" One of the figures said and her head snapped to the sound, "I imagined it to be taller and more, I dunno, monster like."

"Don't be fooled this thing could probably snap your neck with one hand if it wanted too Fellman."

"Fairman!"

"Whatever."

The feelings in her chest changed from excitement to anxiety because, if she remembered correctly, those weapons were long range. Though she might be able to take them all down she, for some reason, did not want to. She backed up slightly various escape roots forming in her mind as her memory of the surrounding area played out before her.

"Well shoot it already."

"I thought you wanted it alive?"

"With the stunner you idiot."

"Huh?"

"Think before you open you pie hole Lank."

"Sir…"

Panic rising she shifted. Her mind was working far to fast for her to comprehend. She did not know what to do. She was at a loss. Back up now or cut them down. Her mind felt fuzzy as her vision blurred.

"Lets take it now before it runs."

She felt sick. She had never been sick or as long as she could remember.

"Fire!"

She let out a piercing scream as something hit her just above her heart. She collapsed to the floor writhing in pain as her whole body spasmed violently under the electrical surge. Her muscles seized and before she fell unconscious her last thought was. "Am sorry father." Then there was nothing.

Lank looked down at the Hunters body with a disbelieving look.

"That was too easy."

The major approached him and snorted.

"Don't get cocky Lieutenant," he looked down at the body and cocked an eyebrow, "Would seem to be female."

Fairman came up beside him and kneeled beside the unconscious body using a device to scan it.

"Its strange," he commented, "Usually we only see males this is truly a rare find."

A women with fiery red hair and pale skin stood beside him wearing dark blue overalls staring at the hunter with dark, narrowed eyes.

"Their females seem to be no more robust than normal females."

"Either way," Fairman said standing up, "We better get the restraints on her before she wakes."

"affirmative," the Major turned and motioned Bull and LaFae to do the honours. "Weird hair though."

Fairman nodded. "Yes very strange."

Reaper's eyes however scanned the scenery of the dense forest his eyes flickering to his helmets HUD. He hummed to himself thoughtfully.

"Whats up Reaper?" Lank asked coming up beside his companion.

"I dunno I would have thought there would be more Xenomorphs than this," Reaper told him, turning from the forest to join the rest, Bull followed, "I mean the complex was attacked almost constantly up until now."

"Yeah it was lucky we had the grid working otherwise there would be no more base."

Reaper nodded in agreement as the hunter was picked up on a stretcher and taken off. The Major looked up with a scowl.

"Lank! Take point, Reaper cover our six."

"Sir, Yes sir!" both men chorused and Lank muttered darkly under his breath.

"Why am I always up front?"

Reapers cheeked twitched in amusement.

"Cause your such an easy target."

"Hey fuck you man!"

Reaper laughed as he took up his position behind the stretcher and two scientists. Looking back into the forest a chill crept over him but ignored it as he left the area.

xXx

Turner watched with a tender smile on her face her eyes narrowed and dark. The object of her scrutiny sat floating in a tube of fluid an umbilical cord had it connected to an artificial placenta that fed it nutrients. She stroked the jar with a long finger.

"Soon my little Darling, you and your siblings will be ready," she murmured, "very soon."

Laughter bubbled from with in her chest and grew till it escaped her mouth the sound sending icy echoes through out her lab.

Charlie crept near her shaking nervously.

"I hate to disturb you Doctor Turner but we receieved a communi-k from Wayland-…. Industries," he said shifting his glasses slightly, "They have granted your request."

"Really," she smiled and she turned to look at him, "do you realise you just said a whole sentence without stuttering."

"I-I did?"

She chuckled wryly. "And I thought I told you to call me Francine, Charlie."

Charlie shifted nervously, "Sorry doc… Francine."

"That's better," she murmured turning back to the glass jar smiling tenderly, the look seemingly alien to her face.

xxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review I always like to hear comments good or bad as long as it is constructive criticism flamers will be ignored if not laughed at.

Thanks to Rain of Mystery for helping me out of a small jam were I was having problems with a few ideas. Thanks for the help X)

The next chapter should be soon promise.


	5. Say Wah! She

Chapter 5

This took enough time to type. Sorry for the long wait… again… but I only recently finished uni and the last month was real hectic. I apologise if this seems short but I assure you more is on the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own AVP but all characters are mine.

Leyk had been travelling hard now for at least two hours. He and his group had landed on the planet long before Sholeh's group had giving them the advantage of time. Alas it had not gone exactly according to plan. He cursed under his breath clicking irritably.

They had the misfortune to have landed in a hotspot and were attacked as soon as they left the pods. Many of his brethren had fallen but as far as he knew he was the last one. He only hoped Sholeh had more luck than himself.

He felt a certain amount of pride however and had made a substantial amount of kills so was heading for his primary objective. To gain the plasma casters so that he may make more kills. The thought pleased him greatly. However, every time he thought of his own victories Sholeh would creep into his mind. It was not unpleasant just annoying when he tried to focus. It was then something made him stop in his tracks.

A scream vibrated through the trees and sent a chill through him. With a sense of horror he recognised the voice. With surge of power he raced towards the sound. His mind suddenly filled with dreadful thoughts and with a rush of anger sped towards where the scream had emanated from.

He skidded to a stop and regarded his surroundings with an intense gaze. He eyes finally rested upon the hissing form of a recently killed hard meat. He looked closely at the foot prints embedded in the dense foliage of the forest floor. The heat from the print was still warm therefore the trail was fresh but for how long he could not determine. Again a surge of anger fuelled his muscles and he sped on following the trail, which he hoped would lead him to Sholeh and the Oomans that captured her.

xxXXxx

Reaper leaned over the body of the hunter as it was strapped to a cold, metallic table and then restrained quite firmly. He was not sure whether to call it an 'It' or a 'She' as it was quite obviously female.

His thoughts trailed back to the point where she first appeared, or it appeared. He hummed thoughtfully. It had dispatched that drone so easily and surely falling out of a ten foot tree was supposed to break at least a few bones, but then it must be made of sturdier stuff then us humans.

He moved back as a scientist checked the restraints so he joined the rest of his unit that looked on with fascination. Lank looked at him with a raised eyebrow and grinned.

"Finally we will be able to see what these things really looked like," he said in a whisper, "I wonder if they are really as ugly as people say they are."

"I dunno," Reaper replied in a similar whisper, "I should think so, oh and Lank."

"Yea?"

"Why we whispering?" Reaper asked with a grin as he looked up at the tall man. Lank looked back with a shrug then looked up as a cough drew his attention back to the scientists leaving Reaper grinning.

Fellman rubbed his hands with delight as he looked up at the observation lounge that housed the complexes other resident scientists. He grinned widely as he bowed.

"Gentlemen, is the camera working?"

A young man gave him the thumbs up and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ok then," he turned to look the hunter once over and drew a deep breath, "Lets take a peek shall we."

Every ones eyes focused on the scientists trembling hands as he reached over and disconnected the hoses that broke a way with a hiss. His fingers gentle felt about the edges of the mask till he gave it a tug. His face mirrored surprise as he found it easily came away from the face with an almost magnetic click. He licked his lips gently as he could feel a fine film of sweat form over his skin. He began to slowly lift it his mouth going dry and he swallowed what saliva filled his parched mouth. Millimetre by millimetre he drew it further from the face his heart rate accelerating. He could feel his heart beat heavily in his chest as the anticipation rose with the fluttering butterflies of his excitement…

A clang of the alarm sounded and Fellman dropped the mask, and it clicked back into place. He let out an infuriated sigh as he straightened and glared at the balcony above.

"What in this Damned galaxy is THAT!" he demanded his pale face flushed pink with anger.

He watched as the same young man from before disappeared for a moment the reappeared with a light frown. The outer perimeter seems to have been bombarded again by Xenomorphs but the defences are holding.

The scientist sighed with relief and his eyes trailed to the five marines grinning at him. He grimaced and turned back to his subject of scrutiny.

"Well turn that god awful noise off please."

"Yes Doctor."

"Now where was I," he said taking hold of the mask again and with a slight yank it came free and as he slowly lifted it gasps rang through out the lab. Somewhere on the balcony the sound of dropped glass could be heard. Fellman's eyes widened as he placed the mask on a side table with a clatter. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing but breath escaped his lips. He looked up at the marines who stood with their weapons trained on the limp form on the table but their eyes mirrored the shock he felt.

"She's human!"

The scientists on the balcony above muttered amongst themselves with tones of curiousness and surprise. One leaned over too a microphone.

"Didn't you perform a blood test before this Dr Fellman?"

Fellman looked up and shook his head dumbly his face confused and dumbfounded.

"I suggest we have a meeting before any course of action is taken."

Fellman nodded in silent agreement as the scientists left the balcony heading for briefing room leaving him staring at the cold surrounds his mind working around the current problem. The Major approached him his eyes fixed on the face of the 'Hunter' on the table.

"I will accompany you to this meeting," the Major said and Fellman nodded in agreement. "I will have two marines posted here in the mean time."

Fellman nodded again and made his way to the door then left. The Major shook his head and turned back to his unit with an amused look.

"Well this is unexpected."

"No kidding," Lank laughed, "its human, a real good 'specimen' of one too."

LaFae looked at the tall man with a look of disgust. "You pig."

"Bite me Witchy."

The Major quickly called for order as LaFae unsnapped the clasp to her knife at her belt. The Marines automatically straightened and formed a line. The Major rolled his eyes and shook his head casting a worried frown over his shoulder.

"Lank and Reaper," he barked pointing at the two marines, "I want you to take first watch of our friend over there and then LaFae and Bull you take next watch in three hours got it."

They all shouted in unison then the Major motioned for LeFae and Bull to leave then approached the other two.

"Give us a bell when she wakes, there are a few questions that need answering."

"Yes Sir," Reaper replied inclining his head.

"Be right back after these egg heads have finished their chat." With that he stiffly turned on his heel and marched out, his weapon firm in his grasp.

As soon as he left Lank relaxed and approached the table his eyes roaming up and down the girl's body with a look of undisguised lust.

"Man she's hawt." He turned to reaper and grinned. Reaper rolled his eyes and his mouth twitched into a half smile as he sat into a chair. He carefully placed his feet up on the desk beside him and crossed his legs.

"Your sick man."

"Aww, come on admit it she is, look at her," Lank replied grinning wolfishly as he looked her up and down again. Reaper sighed and leant back to relax slightly.

A moan made him jump to his feet again reaching for his weapon, pointing it at the young girl on the table. Lank stared at him then began to snigger.

"Your almost as gun ho as the Major."

"Shut up Lank," Reaper sighed, relaxing some what as the young girls face scrunched up as she began to wake. Her eye lids flickered then went wide as realisation of her restraint seemed to dawn on her. She stared first at Lank then Reaper with sharp, penetrating gaze that sent a shiver up his spine. She snarled with animalistic fury and began to struggle violently against the restraints. With great lung full's of breath she roared as loud as she could. The sounds made Reaper's body seem to freeze up as he trembled, his weapon seemingly unstable in his hands. Lank was the first to move and slapped the girl sharply across the face. Shocked Reaper glared at him and the girl blink in confusion. She looked up at Lank her teeth bared in a feral snarl.

"What you do that for," Reaper said even his voice trembling slightly.

Lank twitched. "I didn't like the sound she was makin'," he replied and Reaper noted that he also was trembling. He backed off a bit his weapon still trained on the girl who continued to struggle against her restraints and took his radio in one hand.

"Major this is Reaper, the girl's awake over."

"Roger that Reaper we will with you shortly, over and out."

Reaper looked up at Lank with uncertainty and Lank just shrugged as they watched the girl struggle. She suddenly stopped and glared at them with a small pout on her pink lips. The sudden change in expression almost made him want to laugh until she started snarling.

"Pauk-de Pyode Amedha," she seemed to screech over and over again, and Lank looked ready to hit her again. She looked at him as if challenging him to hit her again but Reaper held him back just as the Major walked through followed by scientists.

"So what's going on?" the Major asked with a smirk.

xxXXxx

Leyk managed, in good time, to finally catch up with the group that held Sholeh captive, but just in time for them to enter some kind of complex. He mused to himself as he walked the perimeter with his camouflage firmly in place as he paced unhindered around it.

He remained on full alert as there were still hard meat out in the surrounding forest and he at least once saw a few soldiers try and penetrate what seemed like a very solid and effective defence. He stepped back to think looking up at the high wall that was nothing more than a sheer, smooth surface, which hid a deadly secret. He had to find away to get in even if it killed him.

He cracked his knuckles in determination just as rustlings behind him caught his attention. Then, in that fleeting second, a plan began to formulate in his mind and his mandibles clicked together in pleasure, and he smiled.

xxXXxx

I hope that one was alright I feel like my muse is decelerating a bit. Anyways Read and Review and tell what you think. If you have any constructive criticism then by all means.


	6. Hey! Thats my blood!

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Doctor Fellman quickly caught up with the other scientists as they made their way to the briefing room. He walked on with a thoughtful expression when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up to a red head dressed in blue overalls.

"Ah Jessica."

"Dr Fellman that was quite a surprise for all concerned," she commented with a gentle smile.

"You have no idea," he replied frowning slightly. Behind him the squeak of the Major's boots alerted him to the man's presence and he turned slightly.

"I knew something was a bit off," Jessica then said ignoring the militant as he passed. The doctor looked at the young lady with an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"What do you mean Jessica?"

"Well her body colour, stature and so on were not consistent with reports made about the Hunters in other solar systems," Jessica paused as they stopped out side a door waiting for the other scientists to enter, "Something just doesn't add up doctor."

Fellman patted the young women's arm and smiled. "That's why we are scientists isn't it dear, to solve mysteries like this."

Jessica chuckled as she walked through the door shortly followed by the doctor. In side the scientists were already taking their seats about a long oval table. At one end was a large screen that at present was black. The clinical white walls dazzled in the white light.

Near the far end Fellman took his seat next to another aging scientist with clean cropped hair, moustache and short beard. His sharp grey eyes rested on Fellman and the chatter of the others died to a silence.

"So Fellman," he said leaning back in his chair with a soft squeak, "Care to enlighten us."

"To be honest we had no real way of knowing," Fellman explained running a hand over his balding head, "She was dressed and acted very much like the reports say about the hunters."

"A bit easier to capture though," the Major mused stiffly folding his hands in his lap. The eyes of the scientists landed on him with curiousness.

"Why do you say that?" Fellman asked and the major smiled. The glint in his eye made a shiver run up the Doctors spine.

"No reason just surprised… that's all."

"The question is how did she get among the hunters in the first place?" a voice from further down the table asked and many murmured in agreement.

"Well we won't know till we ask I guess," Fellman said rubbing his hands anxiously.

The scientist next to him murmured to himself. "Well I guess DNA testing, see who she is. See if the data banks have anything on her."

"Agreed, I wonder if she has family or something." Fellman looked at Jessica who shrugged. He smiled and patted her hand.

"Maybe."

The major listened intently. DNA testing? Damnit! He thought. If they did that then… He kneaded his knuckles slightly in anxiety even though his stoic face portrayed none of the mixture of feelings inside of him.

All of a sudden his radio crackled and a disgruntled Reaper's voice said, "Major this is Reaper, the girls awake over."

The Major smiled, "Roger that Reaper we will with you shortly, over and out."

He looked to the scientists with a bushy eyebrow raised, "Well Gentlemen?" He turned to the scientist at the head of the table. The scientist nodded and everyone rose on the silent command. As the Major rose he waited a moment till the scientist at the head of the table approached him with a knowing look.

"You don't think Dr Turner?" the Major asked his brows creasing slightly. The scientist in question merely grunted his grey eyes glittering slightly as his mind processed something.

"Lets go."

Major then saluted and followed the scientist out of the room. As they entered the lab the scene that met them made him chuckle. The young girl was snarling and growling in a language unfamiliar to him. Both Lank and Reaper had their weapons trained on her but this did not bother her as she continued to snarl.

"So what's going on?" the Major asked with a smirk.

Reaper looked at Lank with pursed lips and scowled. "Nothing much sir she just woke and started snarling and shouting at us."

The Major turned to the other doctors and Fellman came forward wielding a syringe and a piece of rope approached. The girl looked at him then the syringe curiously then the man. When he came closer her upper lip curled back and she hissed like a cat her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. Fellman blinked slightly and shook his head.

"Could someone hold her head down?" he asked with a slight nervous cough, "I, er, I don't want her to bite me."

The Major chuckled and signalled Lank to approach. The young man made to protest but one stern look made his jaw clamp shut. He swung his weapon so it sat across his back walked around the table the girl was strapped to and placed his hands firmly against the girl's forehead. The girl blinked, her amber eyes burning with deep anger as she began to struggle again. Then she screamed as the doctor punctured the soft flesh with the sharp needle. She whimpered gently her eyes rolled down to look at the syringe that slowly drew out her blood. Her eyes went wide and she began to struggle more the pain searing through her arm.

"Stay still!" Fellman snapped but she kept struggling. As he withdrew his syringe he swore the girls eyes glowed slightly. He quickly grabbed a phial and deposited the red substance into it then set it aside for it to be examined.

He motioned for an assistant to take it away and he turned away allowing the head scientist to approach and visually examine the restrained patient. The girl looked at him with such hatred but he merely smiled. He waved Lank away who gratefully let go and walked back to where Reaper watched sniggering. Lank flipped him off making the marine snigger more.

As they stood aside the major stood beside the scientist and began to whisper ferverently. The girl's eyes switched from one to the other obviously not understanding a word they were saying.

"Lank what they talking about?" Reaper asked watching curiously.

"Fuck knows, who the fuck cares," he retorted hotly, "I need a beer."

Reaper laughed and turned to say something insulting when an alarm blared. He instinctively reached for his rifle and looked around.

An assistant rushed in looking worried. "The perimeter has been breached sir."

The young man sounded both surprised and deeply troubled. Reaper looked up at the Major who nodded. Taking his que he tapped Lank on the arm to get his attention and ran out of the lab to check out the situation.

Dr Turner turned to regard the young man steadily, "Initiate evacuation protocol get this place cleared. No point being here now we're infiltrated. Major make sure your marines are out last, remember they are expendable."

"Will be a damn shame," the Major smirked, "They didn't make bad marines."

The scientist snorted and left at a brisk place leaving the Major to catch up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leyk waited patiently as more drones charged past him and bombarded the wall. He soon surmised that the Queen's intelligence did not filter down through the ranks. He chuckled ruefully as he rolled the device in his hand. Then as the bombardment stopped for a split second he tossed it with precise aim at the door before the walls defence could recharge and then …

The door fell inward as the device exploded and Leyk sighed. A bit anticlimactic he thought. He knew he should have brought the bigger one it would have made a bigger bang.

With his cloak active he jumped from his hiding place and ran into the facility the alarm sounding about him. He cursed lightly but it was to be expected he reasoned. He flicked open his wrist computer and regarded the panel as his claw flicked across it. A scanner like dial flickered and a red dot appeared. With a nod he ran off in the direction it indicated glad that Sholeh's Clan had implemented tracking beacons in their armour, made it easier in these types of situations.

As he charged blindly down each corridor he suddenly stopped. Something was wrong and as he looked in to various rooms filled with … odd equipment he realised what it was, there were no Oomans. Where were they? Even with his cloak activated he would have run into one of them.

He growled loudly in anger and continued. He was angry that they would just disappear like that how dishonourable to run from your enemies like that. He had heard interesting stories about humans but they obviously did not apply to this lot. He suddenly stopped again and looked back down the corridor. A strange feeling tingled over his mottled skin. The feeling that he was perhaps being watched. Either way his main goal now is Plasma Caster's and Sholeh and nothing is going to distract him from it. He charged on ignoring the feeling even as dark hiss echoed down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sholeh struggled against her restraints hissing angrily. The pain in her arm had subsided somewhat when the Ooman's had left her. She knew they would be back but for the life of her she just could not break free. A clatter caught her attention and she looked up.

Across the room a dark shape loomed and she cursed. A Kainde Amedha sniffed the air and slowly turned in her direction tilting its head almost curiously. It jumped on the table and crouched ready to pounce. Sholeh in a panic let out a defiant roar but the creature ignored it hissing between its teeth. With a horrific screech it leapt and Sholeh closed her eyes from her impending doom. A snapping noise made her eyes spring open and the hard meat feel away into a lump of burning flesh its blood hissing through the floor.

She looked up and another Yautja stood in the entranceway. She gasped when she recognised the emblem on the armour and from the scent knew who it was.

"Leyk?" she cried, "What the… ?"

All of a sudden he pointed and let out a roar of laughter doubling over. Tears streamed from his eyes behind his mask as he laughed in delight in spite of Sholeh's predicament. Sholeh growled.

"Get me out of this you Pauk-de!" she snapped.

"Why?" he replied through breaths as he approached, "Seeing you bound like this make me think 'kinky'."

He then doubled over with laughter again as she screamed. "Just get me out of this or or…"

"Or what?"

"Or I won't kill you!"

He sniggered and examined the restraints carefully.

"These seem to be electronic," he mused flicking one and listening to the ringing noise.

"I don't care what they are bone head just get me out of them!" she snapped angrily.

He sighed as he stepped back but as he did so Sholeh hissed in warning. He spun on the spot and came face to face with an Ooman a weapon pointed right at Leyk's mask. "C'jit!"

Reaper held his weapon firm but shifted uneasily as he realised the whir of something mechanical was indeed a weapon. His eyes shifted to the plasma caster on the 'things' shoulder that was trained on him.

"Oh shit!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I apologise for the delay but things had come up like a huge writers block and other things.

Review if you like or have criticism


End file.
